The Hermaphrodite
by preppygoth13
Summary: In the magical world there is a type of being called the hermaphrodite. These beings are very rare and beautiful and are irresistible to most any person on the earth, be they man or woman, animal or man. Harry is one such being and has a very 'special' mate...Voldemort. Each being in the magical world has a destined mate, and this mate is their other half. What is Harry to do?


Summary:

Harry Potter is a hermaphrodite. A hermaphrodite is a magical being that has the ability/chance to become either a full male or female depending on which gender his or her mate wants them to be. His kind are only born every four-hundred years and are extremely beautiful and are irresistible to both men and women, with few exceptions. And the worst part is that Harry's mate is none other than Voldemort! Terrified Harry decides to go on the run and tries to stay as far from Voldemort as possible. A year passes as Voldemort and all who would help him chase Harry from country to country. They finally manage to catch him a month after he hides in the chamber of secrets. Now that the chase is over will Harry accept his lot in life and perhaps find love or will he continue to resist?

Prologue:

_October 1980_

_Lily's pov:  
_

Sitting on the sofa Lily watched her one year-old son Harry with a smile as he raced around on the toy broomstick he had gotten ,from his godfather Sirius, for Christmas while his father chased after him. Laughing his head off he zoomed into the hallway and back when she heard the screams. James went to the window to see what the commotion was and then rushed to the door. Looking back over his shoulder he told her that Voldemort had found them and to grab Harry and run. Running upstairs to the nursery she heard the door burst open and the battle between James and Voldemort. And then the house was silent.

The nursery door burst open and Voldemort stepped inside. Staring at each other the drew their wands at pointed them at each other. Either one of or the other of them would die this night and she was terrified that Harry might die as well…

Voldemort's pov:

He was walking through the streets of Godric's Hollow watching as the muggles walked their children through the streets. They were dressed up as witches and other 'monsters'. One child walked up to him and stared at him for a bit and said "Nice costume mister!" The child smiled when he said that, but that smile soon turned to a look of terror when he pulled his wand from his robes and pointed it at him and said _"Avada Kadavra!" _And then the screaming started. Continuing on his way he made it to the Potter's home.

The Potter's were going to die. He had sensed that his mate was with them and when he went to get her the blasted Potter's had defied him and not only once but three times! For keeping his mate from him once they would have died but for doing it three times he was going to draw them out and make them scream. Reaching the entryway he the open the door to find James Potter blocking his path. "Where is she Potter?" Looking back at him he said " she's gone and you wont be finding her." Growing angrier with each word he threw a curse at Potter who dodged. Potter threw a curse back at him and while trying to dodge another curse ended up being hit by the killing curse.

He then heard movement upstairs and went to investigate. Reaching the stairs he heard the breathing of more than one person and realized Potter had lied and that his mate was in fact still here. When he reached the top landing he heard them moving about in what he assumed to be the nursery. Throwing open the door he stepped inside to find only Lily Potter and her infant son…but that couldn't be right, he sensed his mate in the room. Was she hiding from him? He wondered if perhaps she was in the closet or bathroom. Drawing his wand he pointed it at Lily and asked "where is she?"

"Where is who?" she asked. He stared at her bewilderedly. "My mate. Where is she? I know she's here somewhere, so tell me and I might let you live." now she stared, "there's no one here now but me, you, and my son." "you lie!," he said, "that's not possible! I sense my mate in this room now tell me where she-" wait, he thought if his mate was in the room but only he, Lily, and her son were here…one of them must be his mate. It wasn't Lily he knew because she was…err had been…James's mate…so it could only mean that…not it couldn't be…unless… "Your son is a hermaphrodite isn't he?" he asked.

She paled… "How could you possibly know that?" she asked. So it was true…Harry Potter was his mate…He had to mark him…if he didn't…and god he couldn't stand the thought…some one else might steal his affections from him before he could claim him. Pointing his wand at the boy he started to say the marking spell but was blocked by Lily. "stand aside girl!" he snapped. "No please not my son! Don't kill my son!" she pleaded. "Stand aside!" he said again. "Please kill me instead if you must, just don't kill my son!" He stared at her for a moment then pointed his wand at her and said _"Avada Kadavra!" _Then he turned his attention to his young mate. Pointing his wand once again at the child he said the spell…but it didn't get to finish its job before it bounced back at him. He stared in shock as his soul left his body and the house started falling down around them. Protecting the child from harm he moved the child to a safe area before leaving in search of a way to regain his body so that when the time came he could claim what belonged to him.

13 years later:

He stared at the faces of his remaining Death Eaters as they stood around him. "Thirteen years…thirteen years since we last met. Yet you answer my call as though it were yesterday… We are still united under the Dark Mark, then! Or are we?" he said quietly. "I smell guilt," he said. "There is a stench of guilt upon the air." A shiver ran through the circle, as though each member of it longed, but did not dare, to step back from him.

"I see you all, whole and healthy, with your powers intact-such prompt appearances!-and I ask myself…why did this band of wizards never come to the aid of their master, to whom they swore eternal loyalty?" he asked. No one spoke. No one moved except Wormtail, who was on the ground sobbing over his bleeding arm. "And I answer myself," he whispered, "they must have believed me broken, they thought I was gone. They slipped back among my enemies, and they pleaded innocence, and ignorance, and bewitchment…"

"And then I ask myself, but how could they have believed I would not rise again? They, who knew the steps I took, long ago, to guard myself against mortal death? They, who had seen proofs of the immensity of my power in the times when I was mightier than any wizard living?"

"And then I answer myself, perhaps they believed a still greater power could exist, one that could vanquish even Lord Voldemort…perhaps they now pay allegiance to another…perhaps that champion of commoners, of mud bloods and muggles Albus Dumbledore?" At the mention of Dumbledore's name, the members of the circle stirred, and some shook their heads. He ignored them. " it is a disappointment to me…I confess myself disappointed…"

One of the men suddenly flung himself forward, breaking the circle. Trembling from head to foot, he collapsed at his feet. "Master!" he shrieked, "Master, forgive me! Forgive us all!" He started laughing and raised his wand. "_Crucio!" _ The Death Eater on the ground writhed and shrieked. He raised his wand. The tortured Death Eater lay flat upon the ground, gasping. "Get up Avery," he said softly. "Stand up. You ask for forgiveness? I do not forgive, I do not forget. Thirteen long years…I want thirteen years' repayment before I forgive you. Wormtail here has paid some of his debt already, have you not Wormtail?" He looked down at Wormtail, who continued to sob.

"You returned to me, not out of loyalty, but out of fear of your old friends. You deserve this pain, Wormtail. You know that don't you?" "Yes, Master," moaned Wormtail, "please, Master…please…"

" Yet you helped me return to my body," he said coolly watching Wormtail sob on the ground. "Worthless and traitorous as you are, you helped me…and Lord Voldemort rewards his helpers…"

He raised his wand again and whirled it through the air. A streak of what looked like molten silver hung shining in the wands wake. Momentarily shapeless, it writhed and then formed itself into a gleaming replica of a human hand, bright as moonlight, which soared downward and fixed itself upon Wormtail's bleeding wrist.

Wormtail's sobbing stopped abruptly. His breathing harsh and ragged, he raised his head and stared in disbelief at the silver hand, now attached seamlessly to his arm, as though he were wearing a dazzling glove. He flexed the shining fingers, then, trembling, picked up a small twig on the ground and crushed it into powder.

"My Lord," he whispered. "Master…its beautiful…thank you…_thank you…" _He scrambled forward on his knees and kissed the hem of his robes.

"May your loyalty never waver again, Wormtail," he said.

"No, my Lord…never, my Lord…"

Wormtail stood up and took his place in the circle, staring at his powerful new hand, his face still shining with tears. He now approached the man on Wormtail's right.

"Lucius, my slippery friend," he whispered, halting before him. "I am told you have not renounced the old ways, though to the world you present a respectable face. You are still ready to take the lead in a spot of muggle-torture, I believe? Yet you never tried to find me, Lucius…your exploits at the Quidditch World Cup were fun, I daresay…but might not your energies have been better directed toward finding your master?"

"My Lord, I was constantly on the alert," came Lucius Malfoy's voice swiftly from beneath the hood. "Had there been any sign from you, any whisper of your whereabouts, I would have been at your side immediately, nothing could have prevented me-"

"And yet you ran from my Mark, when a faithful Death Eater sent it into the sky last summer?" he said lazily, and Mr. Malfoy stopped talking abruptly. "Yes, I know all about that, Lucius…you have disappointed me…I expect more faithful service in the future."

"Of course, my Lord, of course…You are merciful, thank you…"

He moved on, and stopped, staring at the space-large enough for two people-that separated Malfoy and the next man.

"The Lestranges should stand here," he said quietly. "But they are in Azkaban. They were faithful. They went to Azkaban rather than renounce me…When Azkaban is broken open, the Lestranges will be honored beyond their dreams. The dementors will join us…they are our natural allies…we will recall the banished giants…I shall have my devoted servants returned to me, and an army of creatures whom all fear…"

He walked on. Some Death Eaters he passed in silence, but he paused before others and spoke to them.

"Macnair…destroying dangerous beasts for the Ministry of Magic now, Wormtail tells me? You shall have better victims than that soon, Macnair. Lord Voldemort will provide…"

"Thank you, Master…thank you," murmured Macnair.

"And here"-he moved onto the two largest hooded figures- "we have Crabbe…you will do better this time, will you not Crabbe? And you Goyle?"

They bowed clumsily muttering dully.

"Yes, Master…"

"We will, Master…"

"The same goes for you, Nott" he said quietly as he walked past a stooped figure in Mr. Goyle's shadow.

"My Lord, I prostrate myself before you, I am your most faithful-"

"That will do," he said.

He had reached the largest gap of all, and stood surveying it with his blank, red eyes, as though he could see people standing there.

"And here we have six missing Death Eaters…three dead in my service. One too cowardly to return…he will pay. One, who I believe has left me forever…he will be killed, of course…and one, who remains my most faithful servant, and who has already reentered my service."

The Death Eaters stirred, and he saw their eyes dart sideways at one another through their masks.

"He is at Hogwarts, that faithful servant, and it was through his efforts that our young friend arrived here tonight…"

"Yes," he said, a grin curling his moth as the eyes of the circle flashed in Harry's direction. "Harry Potter has kindly joined us for my rebirthing party. One might go so far as to call him my guest of honor."

He turned to look at his mate for the first time. Harry's eyes were wide with fright and his face white as a ghost. He looked to Harry's arm, where Wormtail had cut him, it was still bleeding steadily. Harry was still trapped against the gravestone and obviously fighting to breathe.

"Now untie him, Wormtail, and give him back his wand."

Wormtail approached Harry, who scrambled to find his feet, to support his own weight before the ropes were untied. Wormtail raised his new silver hand, pulled out the wad of material gagging Harry, and then, with one swipe cut through the bonds tying Harry to the gravestone.

The Death Eaters closed ranks forming a tighter circle around them, so that the gaps where the missing Death Eaters should have stood were filled. Wormtail walked out of the circle to the place where Cedric Diggory's body lay and returned with Harry's wand , which he thrust roughly into Harry's hand without looking at him. Then Wormtail resumed his place in the circle of watching Death Eaters.

"You have been taught how to duel, Harry Potter?" he said softly, his red eyes glinting through the darkness. Harry did not answer.

"We bow to each other, Harry," he said, bending a little, but keeping his face upturned to Harry. "Come, the niceties must be observed…. Dumbledore would like you to show manners…bow to me, Harry…"

The Death Eaters laughed. He smiled. Harry did not bow, it seemed he wasn't going to give him that satisfaction…but sooner than he knew he would be giving him so much more than just a bow…he would be giving him everything. His mind, _body_, soul, love, allegiance…_everything_. Harry suddenly threw a curse at him and then ducked behind his father's headstone.

"We are not playing hide-and-seek Harry," he said softly as he walked towards him. "You cannot hide from me." _Ever._

They both shouted _"Expelliramus!" _and their spells met in midair-and suddenly his wand started vibrating as though an electric charge were surging through it; his hand seized up around it; he couldn't have released it if he'd wanted to -and a narrow beam of light connected the two wands, bright deep gold in color. Harry's fingers too were gripping a wand that was shaking and vibrating.

And then-nothing could have prepared him for this-he felt his feet lift from the ground. He and Harry were both being raised into the air, their wands connected by that thread of shimmering golden light. They glided away from his father's tombstone and then came to rest on a patch of ground that was clear and free of graves…The Death Eaters started shouting; asking for directions; they were reforming the circle around them, Nagini slithering at their heels, some of them drawing their wands-

The golden thread connecting them splintered; though the wands remained connected, a thousand more beams arced high over them, crisscrossing all around them, until they were incased in a golden, dome-shaped web, a cage of light which the Death Eaters circled like jackals, their cries strangely muffled now…

Harry's eyes widened in astonishment at what was happening, fighting to break the thread of light still connecting their wands; he held onto his wand more tightly, with both hands, and the golden thread remained unbroken. "Do nothing unless I command you!" he shouted to the Death Eaters.

And then an unearthly and beautiful sound filled the air…It was coming from every thread of the light-spun web vibrating around them. It was a sound he recognized, though he had heard it only once before: phoenix song.

Harry's pov:

_Don't break he connection, _the music said. I know, he told the music, I know I mustn't…but no sooner had he thought it, than the thing became much harder to do. His wand began to vibrate more powerfully than ever…and now the beam between him and Voldemort changed too…it was as though large beads of light were sliding up and down the thread connecting the wands-he felt his wand give a shudder under his hand as the light bead began to slide slowly and steadily his way…The direction of the beams movement was now toward him from Voldemort, and he felt his wand shudder angrily…

As the closest bead of light moved nearer to his wand tip, the wood beneath his fingers grew so hot he feared it would burst into flame. The closer that bead moved, the harder his wand vibrated; he was sure his wand would not survive contact with it; it felt as though it was about to shatter under his fingers-

He concentrated every last particle of his mind upon forcing the bead back toward Voldemort, his ears full of phoenix song, his eyes furious, fixed…and slowly, the beads quivered to a halt, and then, just as slowly, they began to move the other way…and it was Voldemort's wand that was vibrating extra-hard now…Voldemort who looked astonishes, and almost fearful…

At once, Voldemort's wand began to emit echoing screams of pain…then-Voldemort's red eyes widened with shock-a dense, smoky hand flew out of the tip of it and vanished…the ghost of the hand he had made Wormtail…more shouts of pain…and then something larger began to blossom from Voldemort's wand tip, a great, grayish something, that looked as though it were made of the solidest, densest smoke…it was a head…now a chest and arms…the torso of Cedric Diggory.

If ever he might have released his wand from shock it would have been then, but instinct kept him clutching his wand tightly, so that the thread of golden light remained unbroken, even though the thick gray ghost of Cedric Diggory(was it a ghost? It looked so solid) emerged in its entirety from the end of Voldemort's wand, as though it were squeezing itself out of a very narrow tunnel…and this shade of Cedric stood up, and looked up and down the golden thread of light.

"Hold on, Harry," it said. Its voice was distant and echoing. He looked at Voldemort…his red eyes were still shocked…he had no more expected this than he had…and, very dimly, he heard the frightened yells of the Death Eaters, prowling around the edges of the golden dome…

More screams of pain from the wand…and then something else emerged from its tip…the dense shadow of a second head, quickly follow by arms and torso…an old man he had seen only in a dream was now pushing himself out of the end of the wand just as Cedric had done…and his ghost, or his shadow, or whatever it was, fell next to Cedric's, and surveyed him and Voldemort, and the golden web, and the connected wands, with mild surprise, leaning on his walking stick…

"He was a real wizard then?," the old man said, his eyes on Voldemort. "Killed me, that one did…You fight him, boy…"

But yet another head was emerging…and this head, gray as a smoky statue, was a woman's…his arms shaking now as he fought to keep his wand still, saw her drop to the ground and straighten up like the others, staring…

The shadow of Bertha Jorkins surveyed the battle before her with wide eyes.

"Don't let go, now!" she cried, and her voice echoed like Cedric's as though from very far away. "Don't let him get you, Harry-don't let go!"

She and the other shadowy figures began to pace around the inner walls of the golden web, while the Death Eaters flitted around the outside of it… and Voldemort's dead victims whispered as they circled the duelers, whispered words of encouragement to him and hissed words he couldn't hear to Voldemort.

And now another head was emerging from the tip of Voldemort's wand…and he knew when he saw it who it would be…he knew, as though he had expected it from the moment when Cedric had appeared from the wand…knew, because the man appearing was the one he'd thought of more than any other tonight…

The smoky shadow of a tall man with untidy hair fell to the ground as Bertha had done, straightened up, and looked at him…and his arms shaking madly now, looked back into the ghostly face of his father.

"Your mother's coming…" he said quietly. "She wants to see you…it will be all right…hold on…"

And she came…first her head, then her body…a young woman with long hair, the smoky, shadowy form of Lily Potter blossomed from the end of Voldemort's wand, fell to the ground, and straightened like her husband. She walked close to him, looking down at him, and she spoke in the same distant, echoing voice as the others, but quietly, so that Voldemort, his face livid with fear as his victims prowled around him, could not hear…

"When the connection is broken, we will linger for only moments…but we will give you time…you must get to the Portkey, it will return you to Hogwart's…do you understand, Harry?"

"Yes," he gasped, fighting now to keep a hold on his wand, which was slipping and sliding beneath his fingers.

"Harry…" whispered the figure of Cedric, "take my body back, will you? Take my body back to my parents…"

"I will," he said, his face screwed up with the effort of holding the wand.

"Do it now," whispered his father's voice, "be ready to run….do it now…"

"Now!" he yelled; he didn't think he could have held on for another moment anyway-he pulled his wand upward with an almighty wrench, and the golden thread broke; the cage of light vanished; the phoenix song died-but the shadowy figures did not disappear-they were closing in upon Voldemort, shielding him from his gaze-

And he ran as he had never run in his life, knocking two stunned Death Eaters aside as he passed; he zigzagged behind headstones, feeling their curses following him, hearing them hit the headstones-he was dodging curses and graves, pelting toward Cedric's body, no longer aware of the pain in his leg, his whole being concentrated on what he had to do-

"Stun him!" he heard Voldemort scream.

Ten feet from Cedric, h dived behind a marble angel to avoid the jets of red light and saw the tip of its wing shatter as the spells hit it. Gripping his wand more tightly, he dashed out from behind the angel-

_"Impedimenta!" _he bellowed, pointing his wand wildly over his shoulder at the Death Eaters running at him.

From a muffled yell, he thought he had stopped at least one of them, but there was no time to stop and look; he jumped over the cup and dived as he heard more wand blasts behind him; more jets of light flew over his head as he fell, stretching out his hand to grab Cedric's arm-

"Stand aside! He's mine!" Voldemort shrieked.

His hand closed on Cedric's wrist; one tombstone stood between him and Voldemort, but Cedric's body was to heavy to carry and the cup was out of reach-

Voldemort's red eyes flamed in the darkness. He saw his mouth curl into a smile, saw him raise his wand.

_"Accio!" _he yelled, pointing at the Triwizard cup.

It flew into the air and soared toward him. He caught it by the handle-

He heard Voldemort's scream of fury at the same moment he felt the jerk behind his navel that meant the Portkey had worked-it was speeding him away in a whirl of wind and color and Cedric along with him…They were going back.

2 years later:

Something was wrong…everything was wrong actually. The worst thing though was that he was being hunted. Hunted, like an animal, by the entire female population (except Hermione and the teachers) and most of the male population (again except for the teachers and a few others) of Hogwarts. It had all started the day before when he woke up.

Flashback:

He had just woken up when he realized that something was wrong. His roommates were staring at him strangely…as if they wanted to eat him. Only Ron was acting normally…as in, he was waiting impatiently for him so that they could go get breakfast.

Dressing hurriedly they walked downstairs to the common room. They walked down to the common room. When they got there all the people still there stopped what they were doing and stared at him…just like his roommates had. It was starting to freak him out, so he looked at Ron to see if he knew what was going on, only to discover that he was now looking at him the same way. Backing away, he started to make excuses to go back upstairs to get his things. Practically running back upstairs he made it to their room…only to discover his things had disappeared. Everything from his books, clothes, pillows, blankets, and bed hangings were gone. Even his cauldron and potion making supplies had been taken.

Walking back downstairs he found the common room empty, thankfully. He left the common room hurriedly, in case some one else was still coming. As he went to the Great Hall, he ran into a few classmates…who were looking at him like his roommates and fellow Gryffindor's had. He also ran into a few others who were, thankfully, acting normally. When he finally made it to the Great Hall he was a little worried about what would happen, but he forced himself to go in.

Heads turned in his direction. Everyone was looking at him as if they wanted to eat him. Well…almost everyone, the teachers were acting normally, thank god. Walking over to the Gryffindor table he sat down next to Hermione who was as confused as he was as to why everyone was looking at him like they were. He looked at the staff table trying to catch Dumbledore's eye but he was talking to Professor McGonagall.

Slowly everyone went back to what they had been doing before he came in, but they kept glancing at him periodically. As everyone went back to eating he looked at himself, trying to figure out why everyone was staring at him like they were. After they had finished eating he headed to Transfiguration…and so did everyone else. He walked in and sat at the back of the class in the farthest corner from the door.

Slowly the rest of his classmates filed in. there was a bit of a fight to see who would sit by him, but in the end Hermione and Ron were next to him and everyone else had to settle for just being near him. He looked over at the door when McGonagall came in, and saw that the rest of the school was lined up outside trying to look at him…it was creepy. This went on until the teachers managed to scare the rest of the student body enough to go to their designated classes. Somehow, thank gad, McGonagall managed to get the class back on track and everything went back to normal. Until lunch that is.

He had just walked in the door to go to the Gryffindor table when the rest of the student body stood up and started coming towards him. Okay…something was definitely wrong with the rest of the school. They were all grinning wickedly, licking their lips, and rubbing their hands together like they were itching to grab a hold of him. Backtracking quickly he turned and ran out the doors. He started double timing it when he heard the pounding of hundreds of feet behind him.

He wasn't paying attention to where he was going and accidentally ended up in Professor Trelawney's tower. Everyone else caught up to him and managed to somehow steal his robes before the ladder slid down and he managed to climb up and close the trap door. Looking around he saw Trelawney sitting in her chair near the fire staring blankly off into space…just like when she had made that prophecy in his third year…."Ummm….professor?"

_"As the ninth month dies, the chosen one shall call to their mate and they shall unite and bring peace to our world…"_

To say that was strange would be an understatement….it _almost_ sounded like a prophecy….like the one about him and Voldemort. But this 'prophecy' couldn't possibly be about him…could it? The pounding on the trap door made him realize that even if it was about him, now was definitely not the time to think about or worry over it. Not now when he had a bunch of horny teenagers chasing him, trying to steal his clothes and do who knows what else to him. Searching for a place to hide he realized that he actually still had his invisibility cloak with him, so he hid under the table near Trelawney and threw the cloak over himself.

Suddenly he heard the trap door burst open and the pounding of feet as the rest of the student body filed in looking for him. Various voices sounded all at once, shouting his name. He could here tables and chairs being turned over and wondered why Trelawney wasn't doing anything to stop them. Peeking out from under the table he saw that Trelawney was talking with Lavender and Parvati and that everyone else was busy looking for him. He had to get out of there….but how could he do it without anyone noticing the trap door opening by itself? It was then that they came towards the table he was under. Taking a chance he shot out from under the table and towards the trap door. Surprisingly no one noticed when the trap door opened seemingly by itself and he was able to get down the ladder before he heard the shouting.

He started running faster when he heard the pounding of feet but thankfully the people chasing him went the other way. It was only then that he realized that he still had his cloak on, so nobody could see him, thank merlin. Taking the cloak off he headed towards the library….hopefully no one would think to look for him there. When he got there he immediately started looking for Hermione as well as a place to hide just in case they did search the library. Spotting the familiar bushy hair he made his way over to Hermione.

"Hey Mione. What are you doing?"

"Harry? Where are you? Do you have the cloak on?"

"Yeah. Listen Mione, do you have any clue why everyone is acting so weird?"

"No, not yet. And could you please take the cloak off? Its weird talking to you when I can't see you."

"No, sorry. I can't risk it, not with the rest of the school chasing me the way they are."

"Fine. And are you sure you should be here? Shouldn't you be trying to get somewhere where the rest of the school won't find you?"

"I've been trying to. But it seems wherever I go they find me. Especially since they're usually right behind me."

"How about the Room of Requirement(s)? There you wouldn't have to worry about people getting in if you didn't want them to."

"That would be a good idea if I knew for sure that they wouldn't get in, In case you don't remember people got in there when they weren't supposed to in fifth year, remember?"

"…..Right…how about you go to Dumbledore's office? I doubt they'd look there and even if they did Dumbledore wouldn't let them hurt you."

"Good idea Mione! Thanks!"

"I'd say no problem except I see people heading towards us…you might want to run now."

"Bye Mione!"

Dashing past the students he headed towards Dumbledore's office.


End file.
